


A single player Baseball game

by clymthefkk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Animal Death, Blood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse, Light Sadism, Mostly talking, Other, READ NOTES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: Danny has a strange habit. Sometimes he goes up to the roof terrace, and just stands there. Always holding a baseball bat. Waiting. Waiting for his moment. For his victory.





	A single player Baseball game

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i know it's late, but i spent two days making this shit and i just wanna post it and sleep a little k  
> this is from an story that i've benn creating for the last few months and i got this ideia for an oneshot. just some extra information; Marta is 16 and Denny is 10, both being the Preston's adopted kids
> 
> many times i thought i could make a good thing with these ideia, so i hope it didnt get too bad (didnt even sleep last night-)
> 
> hope you enjoy :)  
> i really need some rest-

It was possible to hear the small, hurried footsteps going up the stairs. Something accidentally hit the wall. He was going to the terrace again.

Marta dropped the magazine, leaving it on the bed. It was a hot summer day, and even though it was late afternoon it was still around 82 ° F. She was wearing a white soft fabric tank top, along with short jeans. Her black hair was tied in a medium ponytail. She turned off the fan and left the room.

This was a kind of weekly activity for her brother, although sometimes he would go on for almost a month without repeating it. Around five o'clock, he would run up, and then stay there until he was called for dinner.

She never heard any noise coming from there, and the only time she saw what he was doing was once while going to the pharmacy. Her parents didn't seem to care, and there were no complaints from the neighbors. So why bother?

Well, because it was Danny. It would be a reason to care.

A big reason.

Marta went to the end of the corridor, taking the few steps to an old wooden door, which she then opened. The terrace was in the middle of the largest roof, and its left ended on one side of the second roof, which covered the area where the entrance hall was inside.

Big enough to have a chair there, but tight for two people to stay. it had no protection; a slip and it would be a drop of at least six meters to the ground in the garden.

The sun hadn't even started to set, but it was already much less strong than before. The stone floor of the small space was still bare, and Marta had to gradually get used to it, since she was barefoot.

The boy looked exactly the same as the time she had seen him. The right leg was behind, and the left in front. His body on his side and slightly lowered, his hands holding the baseball - extremely clean - bat just behind his head.

Completely immobile. From a distance, it could easily be mistaken for a statue. She thought it was funny to think of the reaction of whoever was passing on the street at those moments.

"Training for the next Little League game?" She scoffed, rubbing his head, crumpling his cap and messing up his blond bangs a little.

Danny stayed in place, just shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. His face was damp with sweat.

“I thought you were reading. Have you finally managed to read an entire page in one day? ”

"You know, it's because of that kind of attitude that people think you're so different from mom and dad"

"Obvious. Even because I am much more like them in appearance than you are ”

"Keeping reminding me that I'm Mexican will not make you less adopted, albino boy"

His gray eyes turned to the girl for a moment, with that little irritated frustration that they almost always had, and then looked ahead again.

Marta pulled the chair over to the corner and sat down, resting one leg over the other. She would be there for a while if she wanted to talk properly.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting"

"Waiting for what? A ball come flying for you to hit? ”

"No. I'm just waiting ”

She sighed. Always like that. It was difficult to get anywhere with him.

“Danny boy, it takes one more person if you want someone to throw something to you”

His expression remained neutral, however, her hands gripped the stick more tightly, making it tremble a little.

He was already more than used to the older sister's ironic comments and jokes, as well as vice versa. But that was what made him most angry. Being treated like an idiot child. And those stupid nicknames; Danny Boy, Albino Boy, Silly Boy

The two did not exactly have a great relationship, although both cooperated and were very well in that situation. The only thing they did together was to talk about different subjects, or just to be teasing each other, which sometimes happened in the middle of conversations.

Of course, they had their real good times as brothers, but it wasn't very recurring.

Only Marta could say that she loved him. Her brother was not exactly a person very susceptible to relationships. But he kind of liked his family, and he liked Marta even more than his parents. That was enough for her.

"Mom must have already asked you why you stay here"

“She doesn't mind that. You shouldn't have either. ”

"She doesn't mind or did you convince her of that?"

"No, she really doesn't" He replied harshly, repeating his statement.

The older one smirked. Danny always responded so quickly that it could sometimes be difficult to know what was true and a lie. It was a curious thing.

“Relax, Dan-Dan” She hummed “All children do this. It's like a superpower ”

The young boy can't help but laugh a little. He found some of these comparisons funny.

Marta could only enjoy it. It was so nice to see her brother not being so cold all the time. Even though he was soon back to normal after seconds.

A few minutes passed, and neither said anything. It was a quiet moment, they just enjoying the slow disappearance of the sun on the horizon. It was a time to think. The girl wondered if that was why her brother spent so much time there.

Perhaps he would like to imagine himself as a great hitter. Boys dream about these things. That would explain the club and his cap. But it was still strange for him to stay in that position.

Perhaps it would help him to get a better picture of his thoughts. Danny was indeed weird sometimes.

Marta started asking him about the school. He had nothing to say, since he did not do much more than study and perhaps play a little with some student he did not even know there, but it served as an opportunity for her to tell everything she did with her friends that week.

She knew the boy wasn't going to interrupt her, since wasn't paying much attention. The important thing is that he was listening. And so the conversation went on, with trivial matters only.

Marta spoke, he heard, and sometimes asked. But he never answered.

Another time passed, the conversation was over again. It was about six o'clock in the afternoon. Shadows were already beginning to cover the streets, and the sky was already turning a slightly bluish orange. It was starting to get cool.

"Very well. I'll get some water. ”The skinny girl squirmed as she got up from her chair.

"Do you want me to get one for you, 'little champ'?"

He did not answer. For the first time, his knees faltered, threatening to give way. His fingers loosened their grip on the bat for a moment, then only closed even more tightly.

“Danny? I asked if you want water ”

Sweat dripped down her face. Cold sweat.

"No....no. no!"

She raised her eyebrows, somewhat surprised by the younger man's hesitation. But she decided not to draw attention to that.

She shrugged “Got it. I think I'm going to stay inside for now, ‘kay?"

And, accepting his silence as a 'yes', she left the door ajar and went down the stairs.

As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard the boy mumble something, as low as the whisper of the wind.

"I don't want to be the fucking champion anymore"

Danny bit his bottom lip. He hated it when it happened. He hated that urge to scream out loud. He hated it even more than when his sister made fun of him.

Water dripped from his nose. Damn it. Why did he have to be so weak at times? Looking like an immature boy?

Why did he have to want to cry like a child?

He was on his feet now. And he was angry. he rubbed his face so hard to clean it that he almost scratched it with his nails. He breathed heavily.

(Try to hold some of that shit out of your mouth, ‘sis)

And then, he calmed down. And he slowly returned to the previous position.

He couldn't lose his focus.

Marta took advantage of the fact that she was in the kitchen to start making a sandwich. Her parents sometimes took longer to arrive, and she didn't want to be on an empty stomach until dinner.

She shook her head and hummed as she opened the refrigerator, to the sound of some Nine Inch Nails music playing on the radio, which she didn't remember the name of.

_(Help me)_  
_I broke apart my insides_  
_(Help me)_  
_I've got no soul to sell_  
_(Help me)_  
_The only thing that works for me_  
_Help me get away from myself_

One of her friends had a CD from that band. Probably Simon. Several times, when they went to the pond, or stayed in the garden of one of their homes, they complained about the boy's lack of musical diversity.

"You wouldn't be complaining if it were Michael Jackson's" He used to say.

She covered the knife with strawberry jam, and started to roll it on the bottom loaf. On the radio, Trent Reznor said how he wanted to fuck you like an animal.

I should take Leon to a rock concert sometime, the teenage girl thought with a silly smile.

Just like that for them to go out and do something. Leon was too indecisive.

She just needed an opportunity close to the city. And then convince him to go. She didn't care much about being the one who invited him to do these things.

As soon as she had finished stuffing the two slices of bread, she placed them on top of each other, making the pink jam run out a little. She closed the jar, put it in the fridge, and cleaned the knife she had used, putting it to dry next to the sink.

While she ate the sandwich right there, she took advantage and danced the last verses of the song, with slow movements, writhing her body in a way that looked like a robot. After a few seconds, 'Closer' was replaced by another somewhat similar rock, which she did not recognize.

Marta took the last bite. Having finished eating, she went into the living room. The radio's volume was turned down, and she threw herself on the couch. Her parents would be home soon, and resting ultil there would do her good.

On the roof, Danny felt the adrenaline rush through her body.

Every minute it was getting darker and darker, and it was starting to get a little hard to see. But it didn't matter at that moment.

All the sweat that made his hands slippery suddenly seemed to disappear. He was breathing heavily.

Some birds flew over the houses, going in random directions or flocking.

It all happened very quickly then, but he observed every detail.

His arms moved at an absurd speed, and it was only possible to see the shape of the bat he held.

The sound of bones breaking and organs smashing together seemed deafening. The impact was so brutal and sudden that Danny had to lean back so he wouldn't slip off the terrace.

The speed at which the animal flew and its weight prevented it from being thrown away. Instead, it just slipped slowly down onto the roof. The boy caught him by the foot before he rolled into the garden.

He sat on the floor, still slightly stunned by the force that the blow was delivered.

His body still small and did not have much physical strength. Just a very fat child or an adult to not feel that impact.

He carefully watched the death creature in his hands. A trail of hot blood ran down his fingers.

The bat had hit it in the belly, but its neck had broken from the fall. There was a tear where some feathers were missing and the others were soaked. That was where the blood came from.

Danny gave the bird's body a squeeze. More of the red liquid came out, and he both heard and felt the mess of bones and flesh inside it.

The blond boy looked at the poor pigeon.

Some would like to hit the animal more until it becomes disgusting goo. Others might be sorry and maybe even try to save it.

He felt nothing. However, it made him forget the anger and despair he had felt moments before.

It was just an experience. Most things were like that.

Carefully, the boy adjusted the corpse so that he could hold it with one hand, and brought the other to his face.

The blood on his fingers smelled like human blood, only stronger. He felt a sudden urge to know what it tasted like.

But, he was not stupid.

Half staggering, Danny got up and headed for the door. He held the bird like a baby as he went down.

Each step he took was careful. He didn't want to make the floor dirty. His mother worked hard to clean the house.

He didn't want her to be angry.

In the living room, Marta, who was almost asleep, heard the creaking of the stairs.

Still with her eyes closed, she waited, her steps getting higher and higher until they stopped just in front of her.

"Sister" her brother's serene voice called.

She only noticed the smell at that moment. It wasn't strong, but it clearly wasn't from any food or anything. It was very strange.

Something was not right. Her eyes opened.

“Yoa, what’s that sme-

She was unable to complete the sentence. Her entire body seemed to have frozen, unable to even let her breathe. The eyes were wide and the mouth was open, ready to let out a cry of dread.

Danny was standing in front of the sofa, holding the gray mass of feathers and blood in his arms. Small and numerous red splatters could be seen all over his body and clothing.

"What do I do with it now?" He held out the bird.

His brother's cloudy eyes showed nothing.

She wanted to throw up.

*****

Mark and Carol Preston arrived home around six-thirty. Because they work at the same company, they always come and go from work together.

The car's headlights lit up the front of the house. As they parked, they realized that only a few lights in the house were on.

“I hope that Marta hasn't left. She didn't call us to let us know if she was going ”

"Don't worry, she must be just sleeping" the woman reassured, while she received a kiss from her husband on the forehead.

The two got out of the car and went to the entrance. Mark took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, going inside. The first floor was very dark, the only lights on being one in the hall and a lamp in the room.

Their daughter slept peacefully on the couch, completely sprawled between the pillows.

"Didn't I tell you?"

She let out a grunt when her mother turned on the kitchen light, placing the shopping bag on the table.

"Hm ... There are better ways to wake me up than blinding me"

The young girl got up lazily from the couch. Her father patted her head, and Carol gave her a hug.

“Honey, give Danny a kiss for me. I will make dinner ”

Having already hung up his blazer and removed his tie, the man went upstairs. Instead of going to his room, he went across the hall, and knocked on the last door.

The boy dropped his gameboy and ran to open the door.

“Hey, buddy. Did everything go well today? ”

"Uhum" he said "What will you have for dinner today?"

"Mom is going to make pasta with chicken," Mark replied, and was happy to see a slight smile on his son's face. "Now get out of this video game and go take a shower"

"At least I wasn't hibernating like Marta" He said stubbornly, and the man kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't get so involved with her" he laughed "Now go, before your mom calls us"

And he went to the room he shared with his wife.

They went to eat an hour later. It was a dinner like any other. Carol's food was delicious. They talked about the recent news, and other topics that the youngest son could not understand. The parents discussed matters of the progress of their sales a little.

And then things took a more relaxed turn. Everyone participating in the conversation, planning something for the weekend, talking about the neighbors, and the like. In short, a day like any other.

Mark did the dishes when they finished eating. Danny went back up to the room to play some more. In the end, the two adults were able to sit on the couch and enjoy that time to watch something together.

Marta offered to throw the garbage away. She went out the back door and went to the big dump she had in that part of the street. She opened the lid and threw the bags inside. Soon after, the girl returned inside.

A dark stain appeared on the trash bags. A fly buzzed. The bird's blood was still fresh.

  
*****

_"Why can't I go back to the orphanage?"_

_"You don't like here?"_

_He hesitated for a moment “Of course I like it. But I wanted to be with the other children ”_

_“Oh, Danny, look. You stay here because it is special. That's why we took you out of the orphanage ”_

_"I ... am I special?"_

_"Course' you are. Very special. Not every child in the orphanage can live in a real home like you ”_

_"Are you going to adopt me, Uncle Jeff?"_

_The man tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders._

_"Don't worry about these things, kiddo" He said dryly "Now ..."_

_Jeff again lifted the crow that was holding his neck in front of the boy._

_"Hit it."_

_Danny's body was shaking. He repeatedly changed the position of his hands to hold the baseball bat._

_He did not want. That was a very bad attitude._

_Holding back the crying, he looked away_

_"I-If ... if I try harder and get back to playing well, can I go back there?"_

_"Of course you can."_

_The blonde swallowed. Still afraid, he tried to look more composed and steady._

_“I will get better! I'll win!"_

_The man smiled. With a single gesture, he broke the little animal's neck, and dropped it on the ground. He ran his fingers through Dann's hair._

_"That's my little champ"_

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here, then i think i it's not that horrible  
> feel free to comment your opinion  
> i come back in the morning haha


End file.
